An electromagnetic actuator assembly comprising either a single stage or a plurality of stages can be used for moving and lifting heavy loads, or for heavy equipment application, and can be sized to the correct lifting capacities up to 40 Kips. This device can be positioned with normal scales such as inches or mm and/or with exposed linear encoders with positional feedback on the single stage variant or used on each stage of the variant with the plurality of stages. In addition, this device can be used on other applications such as opening or closing large doors or gates, lifting truck beds as well as used for lifting automobiles, lifting buildings used with the tornado protection shelters, lifting cargo from ships, crushing and pressing materials, and assist in joining airplane sections together.
The electromagnetic actuator assembly has similar applications to those of a pneumatic actuator or a hydraulic actuator assembly. Hydraulic actuators use hydraulic fluids to position loads and pneumatic actuators use air to position loads, while the electromagnetic actuator assembly uses electricity and magnetic forces to move loads. However, the electromagnetic actuator assembly requires electronic controls for operation and positioning, and requires minor lubrication with little maintenance. Even though hydraulic actuator assembly applications can handle heavy loads, they require a power unit and hydraulic fluid. Over time, replacement parts are needed, such as electronic motors, filters, and hydraulic hoses. In addition, hydraulic systems collect dirt over time due to the internal environment and can become difficult to maintain and keep clean.
Pneumatic single and/or multi-stage actuator assemblies require power units and air filters. Again, over time, replacement parts are needed such as electronic motors, pneumatic filters, and seals/hoses. Maintenance is also required over time. Also, the pneumatic actuator assembly is limited to a lifting capacity which is much lower than hydraulic systems or electromagnetic systems.